Ten Kenji
Ten Kenji (天検事 Ten Kenji ; Lit Translation, "Heaven Prosecutor,") is the Guardian of the Yūrei Okōku neighbouring city-society province of Tendan Dākusaido. Appearance: Ten Kenji retains a youthful, solace and strong personality. While initially on the surface he stands quite stalwart, confident and strong, Ten has a much darker, vengeful side of himself having been a Guardian as long as he has been. He bears no scars that can be visible due to his nature and origins as a Guardian, but has been known to sport various burns, cuts, and bruises when dealing with intense conflicts for a brief period before they disappear. Ten stands at six feet tall, having blades that challenge his stature that weigh on straps on his combat harnesses on his garments. He has light blue eyes that compliment his unruly, spikey blonde hair which he often covers with black lensed goggles. His most seen combat wear has been assorted from various pieces of handmade and specialized silk and quilts given to him by the monks of the Ten monastary. He has a dark blue, high collar sweater that has no sleeves to speak of, with a silver-tinted zipper line running up the waist to his neck, leaving part of it unzipped to have a unexposed view of the top of his sternum and pectoral muscles. Attached over his left shoulder and arm is a black cloak sleeve that overhangs to his wrist, the front of his shoulder has a metalic enamoring of a lion's roaring face with a ring within its maw. Strapped over his chest diagonally, are several buckles that hold up his posterior and back sheathe straps, as well as a unfolded portion of his black cloak from which he holds laxly down his left and right side. He has then dark blue and black combat style cargo pants running down the length of his legs, overhanging his black boots. Another form of attire he has been seen wearing is that retaining parallel view of his prior chosen clothes. While wearing his goggles, Ten wears a black hood that overhangs and often hides the top part of his visage. His previously lop-sided attire is now worn on both sides of his body, covering his dark blue vest with twin sets of lion enamored black cloak sleeves and a trench coat that overlaps his cargo pants that gives a similiarity to Japanese hakama. This is often a more elusive, purposeful appearance, as he is either doing something undercover or to finish something serious. Personality: Ten Kenji, on the surface, is a very reserved and patient man. He takes his time with things, prefers not to do the majority of the talking, and keeps most of his opinions to himself. He does his buisness without remorse and without pity, following his role to the letter as was instructed to him to be a Guardian. Although, past the surface, Ten took on the role as a Guardian for far more personal reasons than anyone would think. His past has been wrought with suffering and constant danger, even when he joined the Loyalist Militia Guard, life was always filled with the unknowing of if he will live to see tomorrrow or if the corrupt leadership system would destroy his comrades' lives or turn them against each other. Something seeping back to his childhood, however, that linked to the very essence and monumental changing of Tendan's structure and order, was what really started his hatred against any being that attained the title of a deity ''or ''god. Synopsis: 'The War of Four' The War of Four: In Touch (Debut) History: Powers/Abilities: Monstrous Spiritual Power: While he is one of the single beings within his province left that can use Spiritual Power, he is the only prodigy of his once feared Order of Peackeepers and Military forces, The Guardians, he is has shown the most potential in rivaling that of the strongest of the Gotei 13's Captains in Spiritual Power alone. His attunement is different than that of Soul Reapers, however. In the event that in areas of concentrated life energy and spirit energy, Ten can absorb and utilize its very essence as his own power, allowing him to briefly attain power beyond and above what Soul Reapers can normally achieve. This ability to manipulate and harness energy at its very origin and basis, makes him one of the single most skilled and dangerous individuals within his city-society, a force worth reckoning by his power alone. Elemental Control: The one thing that seperated the souls who became Guardians and those who became Soul Reapers is that they have no limited connection a singular individual spirit or a pair of spirits, but a connection to the realm of nature and spirit as one. Doing this, fully trained and master Guardians can harness all five of the elements on a supernatural level. While most leaned towards a single element as his choice weapon or skill, it is possible for one to learn to master all five elements and then crossover each element to another to create new elements for useage. While Ten has powerful mastery of all five elements, he doesn't prefer one over the other, and has yet to crossover one element with the other. This skill alone has let him protect Tendan with incredible skill and power against terrifying threats and enemies alike. Unorthodox Swordsmanship Prodigy: Ten throughout his time as a Loyalist Militia Guard had honed his body to near perfection to perfect his ability to use his large, standard buster sword handed to most Militia Guards, using it with maximum effectiveness against those with Kido firearms and other various assortments of weapons. Later on, upon taking up the training necessary to become a Guardian, Ten underwent even more intense training to learn all there is in swordsmanship and everything beyond it he self taught. Having forged his own blades for various purposes, affects, and reasons, Ten has managed to master each of their unique styles and shapes to fight against incredibly skilled opponents, able to take on legends even as high caliber as Kukkyona Hayate and the Reaper in sheer swordsmanship ability. Utilizing his own Spiritual Power and immense strength, speed and timing, he is able to mimic and create incredibly supernatural effects upon his targets and the environment around himself. Martial Artist Master: In order to hone his swordsmanship within the Loyalist Militia Guard, he was taught extensive and effective forms of martial arts, in the event when he would lose his weapons or not have them on hand. This also led him into increasing the ability in which he handled his swords, allowing his body to reach effective peak within only a few months. When taking upon the teachings and inheritable role as a Guardian, this knowledge was increased ten fold, as he was taught fighting styles and arts within hand to hand combat that put to shame most effectively learned martial arts known. By harnessing his physical power and merging it with his Spiritual Power, he could possibly split a mountain top with one single blow or reduce entire buildings to rubble with single strikes of his fist or feet. Though these monumentally stamina depriving feats take its toll, they allow him to stand toe to toe with some of the most powerful beings ever to grace the known universe. Raito Tejun (ライト手順 Raito tejun ; Lit Translation, "Light Step,") Master: Taught by the monks of Tendan, this ability harnesses his spirit energy and increases his speed indefinitely from one point to the next. By channeling it to any part of his body, he can change directions and move in any number of ways, making this technique hard to percieve or predict, as a master of Shunpo would be if they utilized the full potential of the Flash Step techniques. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Power Focus: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):